The Integrated Biological Sciences Summer Research Program (IBS-SRP) at the University of Wisconsin (UW) has an impressive record in providing authentic summer research experiences to undergraduates, most of whom are from groups underrepresented in the biological sciences research community. This application seeks support to expand this program by increasing the number of IBS-SRP students in UW neuroscience laboratories. The seven students supported by this grant will spend their summer in an outstanding neuroscience laboratory and conduct research under the supervision of scientists with experience in and commitment to the mentoring of undergraduates in research. The students will enter a highly structured program with weekly meetings and with many enrichment activities designed to help them connect their research with major concepts in the biological sciences. Additional enrichment activities provide students with guidance in preparing for graduate school and for developing the skills they will need as neuroscience researchers. This program will increase the diversity of neuroscience researchers and help students from diverse backgrounds in their preparation for careers in neuroscience.